


You Got Us Feelin' Alright

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Common Law
Genre: Bar Scene, Date Night, Fluff, I don't know what to tag this!, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Ryan gave them a look when Travis informs her for the third week in a row they hadn’t had time.  The rest of the group looks at them like they knowingly.  Travis can only turn to Wes and give him a sort of we’re-totally-busted look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got Us Feelin' Alright

**Author's Note:**

> relatedworlds on tumblr pointed out that I kept saying Travis and Wes took a date night too seriously in some prompts where the two are together. I honestly hadn't thought about it and I wanted to do something for it. Then I started humming Piano Man randomly, and got an idea. So all is good and this is what you got.
> 
> Don't get me wrong, I love it when the two shove each other against a wall and make out and admit their feelings for each other. But at the same time I love the idea of them being awkward adult teenagers about it. Just the idea of them have weird dates makes me happy on the inside.

It wasn’t so much that Travis and Wes were avoiding the assignment, they just be a little bit busy.  Busy with demanding cases.  Cases that honestly made Travis get back to his apartment and just crash, and Wes was no different.  Wes actually fell asleep at his desk for five minutes once, which had kind of been adorable, because he had been up the whole night before researching a possible lead.  So they’ve been a little busy with work.  Crime didn’t necessarily stop so they could get two minutes of time to unwind.   But, yeah, Travis and Wes have kind of been avoiding it.

Dr. Ryan gave them a look when Travis informs her for the third week in a row they hadn’t had time.  The rest of the group looks at them like they knowingly.  Travis can only turn to Wes and give him a sort of we’re-totally-busted look.  To be fair, Travis would admit that they used work as an excuse a bit too often.  

Wes shifted a bit under her gaze.  “Dr. Ryan, Travis and I aren’t…together like the rest of the group.  Do we really need a…date night?”

“It’s still a partnership, Wes.”  Dr. Ryan said in a level but angry throne.  “And if I remember correctly, both you and Travis agreed to keep coming here.”  Wes shifts again, but he crosses his arms, Dr. Ryan always got them with that.  Dr. Ryan smiled like she knew she won that battle, and her tone lightens.  “Now, when I say date night, I don’t necessarily mean Date Night.”

Travis and Wes both make an unimpressed sound and glance at each other.

Dr. Ryan sighed.  “Your relationship is based off work, but you’re still friends.  You two need an evening to connect as friends again.  Go out for drinks, or shooting, or see a game of some kind.  It could be anything, as long as you just connect.  Only rule, though, the two of you can’t talk about anything work related.”  She paused for a moment and gave them a serious look.  “You two will do this before our next session, or I will arrange one and accompany you to it.  Do you understand?”

All Travis and Wes can do is look at each other at and nod, while the group chatters and chuckled around them.  She had them.

* * *

They agreed to have drinks that coming Saturday at a bar within walking distance of Wes’ hotel after two days of compromising.  By compromising, Travis means arguing…a lot.  To the point where it looked like Sutton was going to commit murder and hand over the bodies to Jonelle do away with.   Wes, the stubborn mule that he is, was a fan of the “let’s say we did, but don’t” approach.  Even though he knows Dr. Ryan figures out when they do that, and naturally he just blames Travis acting and lying skills.  Travis on the other hand, doesn’t see the problem with a get together as friends.  If it failed, the worst Dr. Ryan could do was send them on more.  So the easy way out of the whole mess was to go and blow it out of the park.                Eventually Travis talked Wes into doing it. 

Wes chose the bar mainly because it was close to his hotel, and there would be no need to drive.  He apparently felt that Travis was going to attempt to get him wasted, even though Travis promised he wouldn’t.  Public intoxication is a lot better than a DUI in the scope of it all, if either of them got wasted.  It was either a cab ride home for Travis, or crashing on Wes’ couch.  Both agree to pay for their own drinks and food.  It was fair; their date night wasn’t an actual date.

Of course, it kind of feels like one.  Not in the usual jittery, romantic ways, more like an appointment with friends or a movie release.  Travis doesn’t want to say he was necessarily counting down the days, because he wasn’t really trying to.  It was just sort of a reminding in the back of his head that kept going off.  He can’t tell if the same thing is happening to Wes, because knowing his partner, the man probably wrote it down somewhere.

Travis figures as Saturday inches closer, they just sort of ignore it.

* * *

 _Hector’s Bar_ was not what Travis expected it to be.  If he was judging by the area around Wes’ hotel, he figured it would be rather high end.  With rich counter tops, fine whiskey, low but good lighting, and something jazzy and smooth playing in the background.  However with a name like _Hector’s Bar_ , he kind of expected more of sport’s bar feel than anything else.  Yet, it was a mixture of both he discovered when he entered.  The place was decent looking, nice classy finishes, but nothing too fancy to scare of run of the mill people.    The atmosphere isn’t to overly loud.  The radio plays in the background, faintly heard over the sound of chatter and laughter of the people there.

To his luck the place wasn’t too crowded for a little past seven on a Saturday.  Travis scanned the crowd quickly from the door.  Wes is easy enough to find, even though he’s wearing some button up shirt Travis has never seen before.  He was there sitting at the bar, clearly waiting, but in a manner like he just knew Travis was going to roll in ten minutes late, nursing a bottle of beer absently.  Travis grumbled to himself a bit and made his way to the bar, sliding onto the bar stool next to Wes.

“You’re late,” Wes commented after Travis ordered a beer for himself.

“By…” Travis paused to glance at his watch for the exact minutes, “three minutes.”  Wes turned to look at him.  Late is late.  “Hey, I left twenty minutes earlier than I usually do so you won’t bitch, baby.  It’s not my fault traffic was crap.”

“Maybe you should have left thirty.”  Wes said smartly, before he took another sip from his beer bottle.

“Man, I don’t even get points for trying,” Travis growled.  Wes just shook his head with a slight grin.  Travis waved him off as the bartender placed his beer bottle in front of him.  “You’re an asshole.”  Travis muttered into his beer.

“As I’ve been told.”  Wes snapped, kicking Travis lightly. 

Travis grinned at his partner, who is boarder line relaxed.  He let the slight chatter of others crowd around them for a moment.  They drank for a moment in a silence, just sort of enjoying the beer and the atmosphere.  It’s a little weird, Travis links it to the fact that they don’t really do this, or they haven’t for a while. 

“Alright,” Travis beamed, “let’s get started with this…” He paused; they had never officially giving what was happening a proper name.  They had just both agreed to not call it Date Night, because it sure as hell was not that.  “Outing,” Travis added awkwardly.

“Agreed.”  Wes said easily enough.  “Just no talk about work or work-related things, remember.”

“No work.  Easy enough.”  Travis grinned.  He took a sip from his bottle and thought for a moment.  “Hey you never told me how you caught that runner yesterday.”

“Work-related, Travis.”  Wes replied slowly.

“Right.”

An awkwardness made itself know then.  Travis shifted in his seat at the feeling, but let the sudden lack of conversation settle around them.  He isn’t use to this happening.  Travis knew they could talk for hours; they had done it before on cases and in the car.  Hell they did in therapy.  It wasn’t like they didn’t have anything to talk about, they had plenty it seemed.  Maybe it wasn’t going to be as easy as he originally thought.  After a few minutes of silence between them, Wes tried something.  However, it’s shot down again by the fact that it’s work-related, and the silence comes again. 

Four attempt at conversation later and still nothing that doesn’t break the one rule Dr. Ryan gave them.  It’s rather sad, the more they seem to try, the sadder it got.  Honestly was work they only thing Wes and Travis had to talk about, or was everything in their life work.  Travis doesn’t know which is sadder.  The awkwardness had just gotten worse with each passing second they didn’t talk about anything.  And in the matter of blind-date-nothing-to-talk-about awkward, which just seemed to make it more awkward.

Travis glanced at Wes, to take his mind of the fact.  Wes is spinning his bottle with his fingertips, peeling at the label as it grew wet from condensation.  His hands fidgeted a bit, like he didn’t really know what to do with them.  He also had a kind of Oh-my-god-what-did-I-let-my-friends-talk-me-into expression.  Travis took some comfort in the fact that the awkwardness was affecting Wes too.

“Damn, we suck at this.”  Travis said suddenly.

Wes turned to him sharply; he gave a slightly confused glance before his face harden a bit.  Then, without warning, the lighter detective’s face split into a grin and he snorted.  Wes suddenly collapsed onto the bar counter in a fit of laughter.  It was contagious too, because before Travis knew he was laughing too.  He didn’t even really know what was so funny, but he can’t help joining in.  Thinking about, Travis had hardly heard Wes laugh genuinely before.  Maybe a few times here and there, but it certainly had not been lately. 

“Yeah…yeah, we really do.”  Wes replied as he settled down.  He gave a content sigh and took a drink of his beer.  “God, it kind of reminds me of when Alex and I first started dating.”  Travis choked a bit on his beer at the words.  Wes glanced at Travis with a slight worried look to his face; Travis wasn’t really sure what it was for.  “Sorry, that was a weird thing to say.”

“No not really.  Couldn’t have said it better myself.”  Travis said with an easy grin, and Wes relaxed a little bit.  “Man, when was the last time we did this?”

Wes took in a thoughtful breath.  “Back before Paekman got busy with SIS.”  Wes said with a heavy sigh.  Travis picked up the small underlying tone of _back before things started falling apart_. 

“So in other words, a few years.”  Travis said lightly, with a small grin.  Wes gave a snort at that, and cocked a little side-ways grin.   “Hey, whatever happened to that place you were looking into?” 

“How did you know I was looking at a place?”  Wes asked.

“I’m your partner, Wes, I know things.”  Travis said dramatically.  Wes gave him a sharp look, that silently demanded Travis open his mouth about how or something would happen.  Something, however, was not silently specified.  “You started looking around at stuff in people’s house, and not in the usual cop way.  It was like you were window shopping.”

Suddenly there was conversation.  Wes talked about how a small house had caught his eye, but the amount of renovations and up keep it need was too much for him to handle.  Basically he did have time for the house.  Travis just for grinned because he hadn’t really realized Wes was _looking_ for a place.  It was nice to know he was finally getting out of that hotel and getting on with his life some more.  That deserved a pat on the back and another round of beer.  Conversation didn’t stop there, however, it kept going, branching out. 

From Wes’ house hunting, Travis made a jump to seeing if Wes would start dating.  He teasingly glancing around the bar to find someone that might hold Wes’ interest, which earned him a punch to the arm.  Travis just laughed and swore he wouldn’t try, scouts honor and everything.  Wes called him out on the fact that Travis wasn’t a scout, and revealed he had been an Eagle Scout and just knew.  For some reason that got them talking about teenage years.  From the cars they drove to the trouble they managed to get into.  Travis took the prize on that conversation, though he had to admit Wes gotten himself into some unexpected messes.

Before Travis knew it, he was almost done with this third beer and a little over two hours had flown by.  Yet, he didn’t really notice, because Wes was laughing about something Travis said.   Amazingly the bar still wasn’t overly crowded for a Saturday night, which was rather nice. Travis only noticed, because Wes was glancing around lazily as his laughter started to subside.

“Hey, they have a piano,” Wes pointed out, peering towards the back corner of the bar.

Travis turned to find that there was indeed a piano.  He was a little surprised he hadn’t noticed it earlier.  Towards the back there was a grand piano.  Tables were positions around it, like from time to time there were shows, but for the most part it just seemed to blend into the background.  Travis made an impressed sound.

“You’ve never heard me play have you?”  Wes asked randomly. 

Travis grinned; because of course Wes would know how to play the piano.  “I don’t believe I’ve ever had the luxury.”  Travis replied, Wes just rolled his eyes.

“The piano’s open for anyone to play.”  The bartender cut in suddenly, grinning when they both turned to him.  “Honestly, no one cares.  If they don’t like what you play, usually they let you know, but hardly anyone actually notices unless there’s a show.”

“What do you say?”  Travis asked, turning to his partner.

The blonde seemed to think about for a few seconds, before he grinned and gave a shrug.  “I don’t see way not.”  The alcohol had clearly loosened Wes up a bit, but Travis knew he was agreeing on his own terms.  The two of them had a few drinks, but they weren’t anywhere near drunk. 

Wes slid of his bar stool and grabbed his beer bottle, before working his way over to the piano.  Travis followed happily behind him, finding it surprisingly thrilling that Wes would play for him in such a public place.  Maybe it was because of the alcohol in his system that made him a bit more open, or he was taking to heart that people really didn’t notice all that much.  Either way their evening wasn’t turning out horribly, and he knew for sure him and Wes had bonded.   Dr. Ryan would surely be proud.

Wes slid onto the bench; sliding over to make some room for Travis should he want to sit down as well.  Travis slid onto the edge, but not fully on, or at least not yet.  Wes kind of snorted when he noticed, taking a swig of his beer before setting it on top of the piano.  He’s fingers lightly ran across the keys, lightly pressing a few and stretching in memory.

“When was the last time you played?”  Travis asked curiously.

“Before Alex and I split.”  Wes said as his fingers string out a simple random melody.  “However, I rarely played before that as well.”

“A little rusty then,” Travis grinned behind his drink.

Wes rolled his eyes.  “Hardly.”

Travis watched as his partner’s fingers worked at the keys, floating into different tunes and melodies, just sort of drifting.  In reality they were probably warming up, but Wes managed to make it not appear that way.  His fingers and hands seemed to know what they were doing and just glide along the keys, pressing down only when they need to.  He sounded amazing too, like he did it daily, but leave it to Wes to just be talented that way.  Travis had had foster siblings that knew how to play the piano, but he never remembered any of them being as graceful as Wes was.

Eventually Wes settled for a tune.  It seemed a bit slow and mellow and first, but then it seemed it pick up into something slightly more upbeat.  Something Travis recognized but, couldn’t put a name too yet.   There was something about it that he just couldn’t figure out.

“What are you playing?”  Travis asked.

His questioned caused the other detective to stop in his playing.  He turned to Travis and blinked, like he was slightly shocked that Travis didn’t know what in the world he was playing.  “Piano Man…by Billy Joel.”  Wes said easily as he slowly starts playing the song again.  “Don’t tell me you don’t know Piano Man.”

Travis grinned however because it clinked.  “I know Piano Man, okay; the name just failed me for a moment.  It was one of my foster moms loved that song.”  Travis replied.  “Also, in my defense, I have been drinking, and you don’t exactly have a harmonica.”

“Excuses, excuses,” Wes tsked, before made an amused sound as worked his way back into the melody. 

It wasn’t long before Travis heard him humming in part of the harmonica.  His fingers were the keys with skills, quickly hitting the keys as the tempo would pick up and build.  Travis kind of smile, it’s not a song he pictured Wes playing on the piano, but at the same time, it was.  Not to say the song was too overly complicated or overly easy, but it showed enough skill for Travis to see Wes using it to show them off.  Besides, there wasn’t a better song to play in a bar it seemed.

“ _It’s nine o’clock on a Saturday~_ ,” Travis sung lightly as Wes reached the verses, “ _regular crowd shuffles in~_.”  Wes turned to him at the sound with a raised eyebrow.  Travis motioned for him to continue with a bit of a sideways grin.  “ _There’s an old man sitting next me, making love to his tonic and gin_ ~.”

Travis watched as Wes’ lips perked up a bit as he started humming along again and pounding out the notes. 

“ _He says, ‘son can you play me a memory, I’m not really sure how it goes~,”_ Travis continued on.  “ _but it’s sad and it’s sweet and I knew it complete, when I wore a younger man’s clothes~.”_

Wes flowed into the bridge with easy, hardly missing a bit.  Travis slid a bit more onto the piano bench, placing his beer onto up the piano as well.  Neither of them noticed some of the tables around them had quieted.

“ _Sing us a song, you’re the piano man~!  Sing us a song tonight_ ~.”  Travis sang, grinning as Wes joined him as well in sing the chorus as well.  “ _Well we’re all in the mood for a melody, and you got us feeling all right~_.”  Travis leaves Wes to hum in place of the harmonica, keep pushing out the notes.  Wes seemed to be enjoying himself as he played and had someone to sing along with him.

“ _Now John, at the bar, is a friend of mine, who gets me drinks for free~_.”  Travis glanced at Wes as the other just gave him a cocky grin.  Apparently he would only join Travis for the chorus.  “ _And he’s quick with a joke, or to light up your smoke, but there’s someplace that he’d rather be~.”_   A few more tables have gone silent.  “ _He says, ‘Bill I believe this is killing me,’ as smile ran away from his face. ‘But I’m sure that I could be a movie star, if I could get out of this place’~_.”

The quietness among the tables spreads.  However the two don’t even noticed or feel the eyes and ears that were turning towards them.

“ _Now Paul is a real estate novelist, who never had time for a wife.  And he’s talking with Davy, who’s still in the navy, and probably will be for life~_.”  Travis continues, sliding a bit more onto the bench so he’s comfortable beside Wes, but not blocking him.  “ _And the waitress is practicing politics, as the businessmen slowly get stoned.  Yes their sharing a drink called loneliness, but it’s better than drinking alone~_.”

For the most part the half bar is quiet as Wes’ fingers elegantly hammered out the quickened tempo of the song.  Only the people who were wondering into the bar, some people towards the front of the bar, and the bartender who was taking orders and humming along, were the only things making noise.  Of course Wes doesn’t notice, he’s too focused on the rise and falls of the melody and quickness of the notes to really notice.  Travis is too busy being blown away by the sudden amount of skill and unpracticed talent Wes had.

“ _Sing us a song, you’re the piano man~_!”  Both Travis and Wes sang.  “ _Sing us a song tonight.  Well we’re all in the mood for a melody, and you got us feeling alright_ ~.”

“ _It’s a pretty good crowd, for a Saturday, and the manager gives me a smile~.”_ Travis continues as Wes leaves him once the chorus is done.  “ _’Cause he knows it’s been me, they’ve been come to see, to forget about life for a while~._ ”  The whole bar is quiet as the song builds.  “ _And the piano sounds like a carnival, and the microphone smells like a beer.  And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar, and say ‘Man what are you doing here?’~”_

The sound of the piano and Wes’ light humming feels the air.  The radio in the background and long being switched off.  Everyone is staring and listening like it was a show.  As the chorus grows closer, the energy builds.

“ _Sing us a song, you’re the piano man~_!”  The whole bar suddenly burst out into song, startling the two.  Travis jumped and whipped around to find everyone in the bar grinning and staring.  Wes jumped as well, but he amazingly didn’t stop playing.  “ _Sing us a song tonight~_.”  The two detectives glance at each other and shrug before joining in.  “ _Well we’re all in the mood for a melody, and you got us feeling alright~_.”

Wes finished out the song as he was suppose to, glancing at Travis with a slightly confused and freaked out look.  Travis can only stare back, he was just as shocked.  Once the song ended, the bar erupted into cheers and laughter.  Travis instantly joining in and Wes wasn’t too far behind them once his moment of panic seemed to disappear.  A wide grin grew on his face and his natural laughter bubbled up.

The people around them instantly complement them, patting them on the back and demanding high fives.  Some people wondered how they knew each other, or if they did that often.  Travis thrives in it, while Wes seems to drown in it slightly, but not too much.  He did kick back the last of his beer which might have helped his shy soul a bit too, Travis follows suit as well.  Travis just chuckled as he rose from the bench and pulled Wes up after him.  They made their way to the bar, which wasn’t exactly the easiest, because someone had to say something about how Wes played the piano, or how Travis sang.

Eventually the two made it back to their seats at the bar once everyone seems to get over the moment of togetherness they all shared over one chorus.  The bartender gave them an impressed grin, with some apologetic undertones, before he placed two cool beer bottles.  “Oh the house,” He said.

Wes grabbed his bottle quickly and took a long drink from it.  Travis chuckled as he watched him but it back down on the counter top.  “Well that was unexpected.”

“You didn’t have to sing.”  Wes growled a bit playfully.

“Neither did you.”  Travis said nudging Wes with his elbow.  “You didn’t have to play the piano either.  But you did it anyway.”

“In my defense, there is some alcohol in my system.”

“Excuses, excuses.”  Travis said shaking his head slightly.

“Shut up!”  Wes hissed shoving at Travis shoulder.

A tense silence settled on the two of them for a moment, before they both burst out laughing.  Travis hardly managed to swallow his drink before he bursts out laughing.  He doesn’t really know what their laughing at.  Something in the back of his mind told him it was simply their senseless teasing argument. 

Wes is the first to settle, with a happy sigh.  “I will admit that it was kind of fun.”

“I’m sorry; did Wesley Mitchell just say the word fun?”  Travis beamed out, not even caring as Wes glared at him.  “I didn’t even know you had that word in your vocabulary.”

“You might be surprised what’s in my vocabulary.”  Wes said with a sly grin.

Travis chuckled.  “Keep drinking that beer, and I’ll make sure I find out.”  Wes snorted in reply.

The two detectives finish their free drinks over some slight banter before they make their way to the door.  Some more people comment them and pat at their backs as they leave, but nothing major.  The cool night air curls around them as the exit the bar with grins on their faces.  Wes glances at his watch and gives a slight whistle at the time, probably more the amount of time that had passed, rather than the actual time.

“Well, that was definitely memorable,” Travis said as he followed Wes out onto the side walk and the door to the bar closed behind them.  Wes nodded in agreement.  “We should do this more often.”

“Agreed.”  Wes said simply, shoving his hands in his jean pockets.  “I think Dr. Ryan will be happy to hear that.”

“That or she might think the world is ending.”  Travis responded. 

Wes gave a light laugh in reply.  However it was followed by an awkward silence.  It was slightly similar to the awkwardness that had formed at the beginning of their time together.  Yet, this time, the awkwardness seemed be more on them not knowing how to say goodbye, and just sort of standing.  In a way that made it feel like a first date again and they don’t know how to probably part.

“So…” Wes started out, “You going to crash at my place or…uh…cal—”

“I’ll call a cab.”  Travis said quickly.

“Yeah, okay,” Wes said nodding.  However his tone and motioned seemed attempt to mask some disappointment.  Like he didn’t want it to end just yet.  “So I’ll see you Monday then, Travis.”

“Till Monday,” Travis responded with a small wave.

Wes turned on his heels and started walking back to his hotel.  Travis watched him for a few seconds before he pulled out his phone to call a cab.  He glanced at his phone, starting to dial the number for a cab service before the fact that something about their goodbye didn’t feel right could latch onto his mind.  It was too late for that however.  Travis growled and ran a hand through his hair as he erased the numbers he had dialed. 

God damn it, what was wrong with him?  Their parting had been fine, there was no argument that left either of them broken or sore.  No hard blows or painful teases.  It was just a simple goodbye, see you later.  Yet, it doesn’t feel…complete.  Like something was missing, or there was something Travis missed.  It made him feel like a some teenager who was having a I-should-have-kissed-them moments they always seem to have in movies after first dates. 

Travis bit his lip and groaned when he realized that what it was.  Was he really having one of those moments after parting with Wes?  His police partner?   His pain in the ass, strict, police partner, who he goes to couples therapy with?  The simple answer was yes.   Why in the world did he feel that way?  Maybe because he just had a rather good time hanging out with Wes.  Maybe because they just opened up to each other a bit more than usual.  Maybe because he was unknowingly in love with his partner.  Oh the last one felt rather spot on, and it definitely explained the screaming feeling of I-should-have-kissed-them.

He threw caution to the wind as he started off in the direction of Wes’ hotel.  The sidewalk is rather abandoned at that time of night, and Wes hadn’t gotten that far ahead. 

“Wes,” Travis called when he spotted his partner who turned at the sound of his name.  Confusion flooding his body language.  “Wait up for a sec.”

“Travis?”  Wes asked as Travis came to a stop in front of him.  “I thought you were calling a cab.”

“I was going to, but something didn’t feel right.”  Travis breathed. 

Wes raised an eyebrow at that.  However before Wes could ask what, Travis cupped his face and kissed him.  Wes goes stiff for a moment, his hands suddenly on Travis chest and the darker man just waits for the shove.  But then, Wes relaxed, and he leaned forward a bit, hesitantly at first, but then it seemed he too threw caution to the wind.  Travis smiles as Wes steps a bit closer and his hands grab fistfuls of his shirt.

It’s a good kiss.  Granted it’s nothing more than lips to lips, but it feels like tearing off each other’s clothes for hot and heavy sex and like lazy afternoons and stolen kisses at the same time.  To say it was fireworks was cliché.  Kissing Wes was like kissing a life time of love and passion with some hurt and pain mixed in.  It left them breathless when they pulled away.

“Feel right now?”  Wes panted.  Of course he would know what had been wrong after that.

“Yeah, yeah, it is.”  Travis grinned, pushing his forehead against Wes for a few seconds before pulling away.  “We should do dinner sometime.  Like a date…date.”

“That would be nice.”  Wes said absently, a dazed happy look to his face.  “I’m going to go back to my room now.”  Wes said stepping out of Travis hold slowly and pointing behind him at his hotel in the distance.  “You can still crash at my place if you want.”

“I’ll call a cab,” Travis smiled out.  “Unless you’re the type that puts up for the first date, which I know you’re not.”

“Shut up.”  Wes chuckled, before turning on his heels again and heading off towards his hotel.  “Night Travis.”

“Night Wes.”  Travis said.

He watched Wes stroll off into the distance with a sort of happiness in his step.  He grinned stupidly to himself as he turned and dialed for a cab.  The cab didn’t take long to get there, and the driver dropped a subtle comment about how he looked like he meet some five star gal.  Travis had laughed at the comment, but he kept the fact that Wes would kill the poor driver if he heard him say it. Other than that, the ride home was on the expensive side, but rather uneventful, and Travis flopped on his bed happily. 

The fact that dating Wes might be a bad idea didn’t hit him till morning.  And even then he really didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. A video of them was posted online and went viral, and Dr. Ryan was very proud of them for bonding.


End file.
